Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
The cutting blades of a lawn mower are an important, but sometimes overlooked, component of the lawn mower. The sharpness of the lawn mower blade impacts the quality of cut achieved using the corresponding blade. In this regard, for example, if a blade is not sharp, blades of grass may receive an uneven cut and the ends of the grass may tend to brown, leaving a less desirable appearance to the lawn and increasing susceptibility to some diseases. Meanwhile, using a sharp blade can achieve a cleaner cut that leaves a more appealing appearance to the cut lawn.
Blade sharpening or replacement requires removal of the blade from the lawn mower. Some lawn mower operators may be intimidated by the prospect of removing the blades either due to their perception of the complexity or difficulty of the task or due to their perception of the likelihood that tools that they do not possess may be required to complete the task.
In some cases, different styles of blades may be employed for cutting, mulching, or other lawn care tasks. An unwillingness or lack of desire to make blade changes can also cause lawn mower operators to fail to achieve the full potential of their lawn mowers.